The present invention relates generally to drilling for, and the extraction of, natural resources contained within the earth. Such natural resources can include, but are not limited to, natural gas, crude oil, other hydrocarbons, water, or any number of liquid or gaseous natural resources which are extracted via drilling processes. In particular the present invention relates to the drilling of a well and the subsequent insertion of tubulars to form a casing or casings along the length of the well. It should be appreciated that increasing the speed at which such wells can be drilled and provided with casings increases the speed at which the natural resources can be accessed and withdrawn, thus improving production efficiencies and lowering production costs. Development of improved systems that accomplish such drilling and that facilitate efficient assembly of tubulars is a continuing endeavor.